Suspense
by hannahclubreef12
Summary: It all started one cold, cruel night. He had seen it, seen it with his own eyes. He had to expose him,and he had to do it before it was to late. AH, sorry this one's about Ari... no FAX :  anyways... better than it sounds, sort of freaky and scary,ONESHOT


**HEYYY! so this is my 4th fanfic... its a ONESHOT.**

**Kind of freaky or scary or whatever, this was a school assignment.**

**hope you like it ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Cold, restless, and tired is what I feel right now. I try to fall under a deep sleep while the wind swept over the dark of night. That's when I heard a noise; A cruel, disgusting noise. I get up and slowly and make my way to where the noise is the loudest, the bathroom. As I slowly poke my head inside, the noise becomes more faint, and quiet. Finally, I was fully inside the room and I gingerly made my way to the window. That is when I saw it, saw it with my own eyes, the murder of a young women.<p>

I wanted to scream, everything inside me told me to run, to run to wherever my little legs could take me, Yet, I stayed. Like the scared little child I was I just stood there and watched the horrid crime right before my eyes. I watched out my window to the window next door, until the deed was done. Then slowly the shades on the other house began to slide open, that's when I realized, I could be next. I quickly but swiftly slid down my bathroom wall and crouched under the window frame. I could feel his eyes, my neighbor's eyes, scanning my bathroom for any trace of light or life.

When I finally heard the shades close, I ran to my room and lay in my bed and try to sleep. Although you could imagine how hard it was to sleep when you had thoughts of your new neighbor killing an innocent young lady. The images replayed slowly in my head, as if I was watching a movie. All I could make out were shadows behind the blinds of the window next door. The bigger shadow in the shape of a man, my neighbor, bent over a women, strangling her to death. I shut my eyes and thought, what to do, I could tell an adult, but who would believe a ten year old boy? nobody. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I would prove him guilty, if it was the last thing I would ever do.

The next morning I woke with a start by the noise of a piano, my neighbor, Mr. Chu's piano to be exact. I had no clue as to what I should do. My options were limited, and there were few people whom I could trust. Once again the images of last night flooded my head. The dreadful memories would haunt me forever, but right now, I had bigger issues. I had to think of a way to expose this man, for who he really is; a killer.

My closest friends were on their way to our clubhouse in the Forrest. Once we all arrived I made the decision to tell them about last night, though I did not know how they would react. A few of them were stunned even petrified, while others were overcome with fear and excitement. Then the decision had to be made, what should we do.

By the end of the meeting, we had decided to take shifts watching the house for any strange behavior. Although there was none for the past few weeks. As time went on, I began to question if it was all just a dream, a scary, messed up dream. But it couldn't have been! It was so real, and so detailed. That's when I called another meeting at our small but useful clubhouse.

The meeting went by quickly while the plan was figured out. I had overheard my parents talk about how Mr. Chu would be out of town for a day or two, that is when we would put our foolproof plan into action. The idea was that all six of us would split up into three groups of two, break into Mr. Chu's house and search for the corpse of the woman who had died.

The day came to put our strategy into action. We spotted an open window on the second floor of my neighbor's house. We stretched a plank of wood across my house and into his. Then one by one we carefully climbed across the plank and into Mr. Chu's house.

After we carefully balanced across the wooden beam, we reached his house and immediately spread out and split up to find the dead body. After what seemed like wasteful hours, we heard a car pull into the driveway of the supposed to be deserted house. I quickly ran to the window and saw that Mr. Chu was getting out of his car and walking up his driveway. This is not good, if he sees us, it could be the end. Not only for me but for my five best friends too. Everyone quickly piled onto the wooden beam and ran as fast as they could to my house, everyone but me.

The wooden plank had broken as they all climbed on top of it so now just me and the youngest of all my friends remained trapped in the house of the killer himself. I happened to be on the first floor as all of this was happening so I ran to the dirty basement in hopes that Mr. Chu wouldn't be down here until he left.

My heart sped up and skipped a few beats as i heard footsteps making their way down to the basement. the very basement I was in. The door swung open as a hurried Mr. Chu made his way down the creaking stairs. Me looking up from under them. My attention turned to a huge white freezer that had been only a few feet away from the stairs. Mr. Chu made his way to the freezer cautiously looking around to make sure nobody was watching him, but he was wrong. I was and I was determined to find out what was in that freezer, even if it meant risking my life.

Mr. Chu looked into the freezer than relief swept over his face, and he closed the freezer door. He started to walk back to the stairs, that was when he spoted me. His face turned from an expression of relief to an expression of pure anger that was hard to mistake for anything but. He started yelling and running over to me, but I was faster. I had to move, move fast. I had to get out of there before he put me in that freezer too! I ran up the stairs and through the house in search of a door, with an enraged Mr. Chu on my tail.

I ran faster and faster, nothing could get in my way and nothing could stop me. I had now ran out the front door and across his lawn back to my own. However, he did stop chasing me after I had exited his house. Now I realized that he was aware of my knowledge. I knew that her body was put into the freezer, I knew that he had killed her. But now, he would come after me.

I woke up the next morning again, startled by the piano playing of Mr. Chu. But this time he was also banging on the floor with some kind of tool. I couldn't see past his waist so I had no idea what he was doing. He seemed to be sweating and concentrating very hard on something, and I was suspicious. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. And in my situation it was pretty literal.

Now all that was left was a phone call to the police and my mission would be complete. I picked up the phone then thought twice about it. If I was ready to tell the police I was ready to tell my parents. It didn't go as bad as I thought it would. However, they did not for once second believe me, at all. So, now it was time to phone the police. I called and reported Mr. Chu, they said that they would be here right away.

A few minutes later the police arrived and they searched Mr. Chu's house for the body but came up short. I had forgotten. I had forgotten to tell them to look in the freezer in the basement. They did as I said and when they opened the freezer, there was nothing. Nothing at all. How was this possible? Then I remembered, earlier this morning I had seen Mr. Chu doing something, but I wasn't sure what. Now I knew. He was digging. He had removed the floor boards and was digging a hole underneath his house in which he could hide the dead body.

I had figured it out but the police had already left and there was no way they would believe me if I called back again. I am just a little ten year old. Now it was night time, I dreaded this time most of all, all of my worst memories happened at night. Including the one where I witnessed the murder of a young woman.

The next morning once again the piano was playing and I was waiting for my chance to expose him to the world. I wanted everyone to know who he was and what he did. I formed another meeting at our clubhouse. This time most of my friends were afraid. afraid that the man who was my neighbor would get to them too. The next plan was dumb it was even worse than the last plan that backfired right into my face. But, it just might work.

The night was upon us and I made my way very slowly and cautiously over to the gloomy house. The home of Mr. Chu. All the things and gadgets I was equipped with would not be enough if I was to run into Mr. Chu. Judging that all I had was a flashlight and a walkie talkie. I slid myself under his house, it was held up by piled bricks on each side.

I was sure that the body was here. I crawled and crawled until my hand fell upon something hard. It was a ring, a wedding ring to be exact. I examined the ring more closely and realized that the ring was in fact around a finger. It took everything I had not to scream, until a hand was cupped over my mouth and I heard the voice of Mr. Chu.

He had been there the whole time, waiting for me to make my discovery so that he could get me too. But no matter, my trustworthy friends have my back. I assigned them all different locations surrounding the house, so that if anything were to happen it would be stopped. This is exactly why I had assigned them to be on lookout. They wouldn't let me down. Then it all went black.

I felt a cold hard object on the skin of my neck, it was a knife. And the knife was being held there by Mr. Chu himself. His eyes had flickers of fury in them, as if he was deciding whether to keep me alive. I chose not to speak, I barley breathed as he made up his mind. Now the dagger was being pushed onto my skin harder and harder, I was sure there was soon to be blood. I closed my eyes and waited, waited for my life to end.

Seconds later there was a shooting pain going up and down my arm. I opened my eyes to see what had happened. There he was, Mr. Chu laying on the ground pinned down by a cop. But there was still pain. He had missed my neck for which I was grateful, but he had manged to cut me from my elbow all the way down to my hand. The pain was great but I'd rather feel pain then not be around to feel it. Then all went black once more.

I woke up in my all to familiar bed, in my all to familiar room, in this all to familiar house. But wait! What had happened to Mr. Chu? I tried to remember as I sat up in my bed wide awake, and of course, it was in the dead of night. Flashes of memory popped up here and there but there was one that really stood out. The one memory of Mr. Chu's face as he was shoved into the police car and taken to prison.

Just then, my mother walking into the room and rushed over to me for I had awakened. She explained how when they unburied the body, they found a supply of money, stolen money, buried with it. The man named Mr. Chu or his real name Vincent Johnson had been on the FBI's top most wanted list for years. That meant I was a hero.

Later on I was awarded a metal for helping catch Johnson. All of his belongings were being taken out of his house and donated, although we did receive one thing. one thing that Mr. Chu left to us. I wonder what that could be, I walked into the kitchen and inside is Mr, Chu's big white freezer.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy, so did you like it?<strong>

**you know what would make me really happy?**

**If you would REVIEW! please?**

**~Hannah**

***CLICK THE PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE***


End file.
